Users have access to a wide variety of different computing devices. For example, a user may interact with a mobile phone, tablet computer, or other mobile computing device to check email, surf the web, compose texts, interact with applications, and so on.
However, conventional techniques that were utilized to interact with these devices were often limited to the individual devices, themselves. Consequently, even though a user may have access to a wide range of devices and may have that access at any one time (e.g., a mobile phone and a tablet), interaction with these devices could be disjointed, thereby leading to user frustration.